


Sharing True Love and A Cup Of Coffee

by CSCreations



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, True Love, Underworld, mother-daughter bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-05 01:02:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16357625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CSCreations/pseuds/CSCreations
Summary: Just a small one shot set in the Underworld.





	Sharing True Love and A Cup Of Coffee

The coffee was hitting up in the cafetiere. When it was finally ready she took the cups in her hands and poured the hot beverage in them. She then went to his side and sat on the couch next to him. He simply smiled at her for a thank you and took his cup of coffee in his hand. She took a sip from her cup and then placed it on the wooden table next to plans of Hade's lair. She was simply staring at him being so focused on the plans and then she decided to break this silence and kiss his cheek. He turned to face her, surprised.

"What was that for?" He smiled.

"I missed you" She smiled back. Then, they kissed. It was the gentlest kiss of her life. His lips like silk on hers while she her hand was resting on his dark hair. Suddenly, they got cockblocked by her mother who was apparently watching them. Emma blushed and gulped a bit.

"I am sorry; I am interrupting you but we really should consider of where we will all sleep tonight." Snow said. Emma took her hand from Killian's back and went to her mother's side.

Her mother winked at her. She had just interrupted her daughter making out with her boyfriend.

"Mum!" She said

"Do not say a thing, honey! It's not a bad thing to be in love." She said and Emma blushed.

Later on, Regina, Robin and Henry gathered at the apartment to spend the night in…

Snow was sitting on her bed with Charming when Emma appeared and sat next to her.

"Okay, I talked with everyone. Henry is going to sleep on the bed in the hall, Regina and Robin on the couches, you two here and me and Killian will take our attic." Emma hugged her mother goodnight and turned to leave.

"Goodnight, honey" She soothed her daughter with her voice.

"And Emma?" Snow said and Emma looked at her.

"Try to be quiet tonight with Killian, your father sleeps very lightly." She said to tease her daughter.

"MUM!" Emma said and climb the stairs to her true love.


End file.
